Conducta extraña
by Viko W
Summary: Madara sospecha que el rubio le oculta algo... pero no todo es lo que parece ser. MadaDei shonen-ai


**Conducta extraña.**

**Advertencias:** Ortografía, Yay!! XDD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masadhi Kishimoto y Deidara es absoluta y completamente de Madara/Tobi.

.-.-.-.-.-

Gotas de sudor escurrían de su frente.

El agudo dolor de cabeza que punzaba todo su lado izquierdo y parte del derecho comenzaba a volverse insoportable. La sangre se aglomeraba en toda su cara. Sus labios resecos y el deseo de mandarlo todo al diablo se intensificaba al pasar de los minutos.

Reviró los ojos un par de veces aun en espera de que llegase quien tan deseosamente esperaba o en su defecto se abriera la puerta frente a él.

Las primeras cuatro horas las pasó en calma… más o menos. Pero esto era inaceptable. Mordió su labio inferior al considerar la idea de que tal vez todo fuese una cruel broma y el responsable estuviese riendo a carcajadas por su ingenuidad.

Chasqueó la lengua. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerle algo así.

Sintió el impulso de golpear la pared de aquel humilde departamento, sin embargo siendo un Uchiha le era imperdonable mostrar su enfado de forma tan burda y poco elegante. Acomodó su corbata en un último intento por mantenerse calmo. Desde que tenía memoria jamás se dejó llevar por sus emociones… hasta ahora.

Resopló un par de veces antes de limpiarse la frente con un fino pañuelo de seda (N/A: siendo asquerosamente rico, uno no puede secar el sudor con cualquier cosa).

Una jovencita pasó cerca con un par de bolsas del supermercado.

- _Sólo… quince minutos más. _– pensó.

Sí, únicamente quince minutos más de espera y luego se marcharía. Así como lo vino diciendo horas atrás… sólo quince minutos.

Otra chica en compañía de un par de señoras, le miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Qué ese hombre no es el…?

- ¡Sí!, es él.- respondió igual de bajito que la jovencita.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que hace ese trozo de carne de primera aquí?- dijo la más anciana.

- Un momento, ¿que ese no es el departamento del muchacho rubio?- comentó la primera dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.

La próxima vez procuraría no vestir tan llamativo, pensó tras escuchar todo el cuchicheo. De nuevo se preguntó qué estaba haciendo en un sitio como lo era ese. A sus labios llegó una sonrisa un tanto burlona, recordando los fuertes motivos que le hicieron terminar allí. Sonrió con fuerza… fueron_ fuertes_… claro que sí.

Haber esperado alrededor de cinco horas a las afueras de un departamento de clase media-baja, siendo motivo de admiración y curiosidad por varios inquilinos del edificio, se podía considerar agotador. Talló sus sienes un tanto cansado.

El sonido de fuertes pisadas se hizo llegar a sus oídos. Madara volteó al instante no tratando de parecer ansioso. Pronto apareció en su campo de visión el rubio colegial, quien lo miró perplejo. Su cabello rubio, cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su rostro y luciendo un peinado que resultaba un tanto afeminado se hallaba empapado ligeramente de sudor. El mayor suavizó la mirada sintiéndose aliviado, el muchacho claramente había corrido esperando en encontrarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Uhn.- preguntó al cabo de un rato, no disimulando su asombro.- Creí que te habrías ido.

- Acabo de llegar.- mintió.- Tuve que terminar trabajo pendiente.

- Oh… - Deidara no supo si agradecer el contratiempo del hombre o calificarlo de patán. Vamos, que la mayoría del tiempo solía decirle que la prioridad más importante era él.- Entonces, ¿quieres pasar? Uhn.

El moreno asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

"_Entonces, ¿quieres pasar? Uhn"._

Pasar, adentrarse en el territorio del ojiazul por vez primera… _hacerlo_ en el departamento de Deidara. Era la idea que rondó por semanas la mente del pelinegro. Una de sus tantas fantasías a punto de hacerse realidad.

- Está algo desordenado, así que--

- Creí que me habías citado a las dos de la tarde.- interrumpió mientras el rubio buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Hmm - introdujo la llave en la cerradura.- ¿Me lo estás reprochando? Ja, no es como si me hubieses esperado tanto tiempo, tú también llegaste tarde, uhn.

El Uchiha sintió como se tensaba su estómago.

- En absoluto. Aún así, me agradaría saber.

Deidara guardó silencio durante un rato mientras batallaba con el cerrojo de la puerta. Madara lo miró curioso, no era propio del rubio comportarse de ese modo. La perspicacia del hombre comenzó a despertar.

- ¿Y bien?

-… Se me hizo tarde.- dijo al fin.- Demonios, se atoró la llave, uhn.-farfulló.

- Oh.- fingió.- Siendo más concretos, ¿a qué se debe el retraso en sí?- el ojiazul pareció vacilar un momento antes de responder. Entonces el mayor de los Uchiha lo confirmó: _Definitivamente algo no andaba bien._ Nadie podía mentirle en su cara, sabía que el chico le ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué era. Así tuviera que esposarlo a la cama y _torturarlo_ durante horas, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. De no funcionar aquello emplearía entonces miel, frutillas, chocolate…

… de acuerdo, eso no sería precisamente el mejor método, pero realmente se le antojaba probar.

- ¿Y tú?-Madara volvió en sí.- No soy el único que se demoró. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? Uhn.- forcejeó un rato más antes de patear la puerta. El hombre de traje sonrió divertido al ver aquel gesto.

- Trabajo acumulado.- repitió con naturalidad.- _Por supuesto…_

Apunto estaba de responder cuando sonó el celular dentro de su mochila. El rostro del rubio pareció perder color e ignorando la llamada continuó tratando de abrir la puerta. Uchiha Madara clavó su vista en la espalda del menor.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿No piensas contestar?

- No, uhn.

- ¿Por qué?

Deidara gruñó molesto. El moreno reprimió las ansias de ponerlo contra la pared

- ¿Quieres callarte? Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es preguntarme estupideces, uhn.- giró con fuerza la llave, provocando que ésta se partiera. Al instante soltó una sarta de insultos en contra de la llave, la puerta, el departamento y el problema con la plomería de la cocina. Una vez más pateó la puerta, y otra, y otra vez.

Estaba molesto con todo y con todos. ¡Demonios! No era justo, definitivamente no era nada justo. El día había sido pésimo y encima _eso _en la escuela lo ponía furioso. Su quijada tembló al recordar lo ocurrido y pateó brutalmente la madera provocando que su pierna entera resintiera el golpe. Cerró los ojos adolorido llevando ambas manos a la extremidad afectada.

El suave tacto en su hombro derecho le hizo mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose así los profundos ojos negros del presidente de Akatsuki. Tembló ligeramente al verse afectado por ese par de orbes oscuras que le miraban fijamente. No importaba que tan molesto estuviese, nunca podía rivalizar con esa mirada. De cierta forma la odiaba, porque siempre… porque…

… siempre perdía.

Los labios del más alto se abrieron lentamente acaparando toda atención del joven rubio. Eran tan perfectos y masculinos, sencillamente irresistibles.

- Vayamos a mi departamento.- murmuró suavemente cerca de su boca. El rubor no se hizo esperar en el ojiazul acompañado de una mueca de desaprobación. Madara rió.

Entonces el 'artista' supo que de ninguna manera debía permitirlo.

- Voy a llamar al cerrajero, uhn.- metió la mano dentro de la mochila tomando el pequeño celular azul. A penas lo tuvo entre las manos cuando comenzó a sonar nuevamente. El moreno enarcó una ceja, una cosa era que le llamara algún compañero o algo así, pero otra muy distinta era que le hablara un _compañero_ o a_lgo así _y Deidara cambiara de color al instante. No, eso era jodidamente anormal. Por la mente de Madara pasaron mil y un pensamientos: "Un enemigo de la infancia", "un acosador tal vez", "una chica enamorada", "Un novio"… "¿novio?" reparó en ello. Ni bien pasaron milésimas de segundo cuando se vio al Uchiha arrebatarle el teléfono.

No, no, no. Deidara era sólo suyo, ¡Suyo y de nadie más! Todo aquel que se atreviera a siquiera considerar la idea de alejarlo de su lado terminaría durmiendo con los peces. Ahora, ese desgraciado o perra que tanto insistía en escuchar la voz de su amante se enteraría del territorio prohibido y letal al cual había, desafortunadamente, ingresado.

La expresión de Deidara no tuvo precio al verlo contestar.

Ambos ojos se abrieron como platos. Al otro lado de la línea, una mujer de agradable voz hablaba cariñosamente con quien se supone debía ser Deidara. Madara parpadeó con fuerza varias veces tratando hallar la forma correcta de actuar, sin embargo no lograba salir de su asombro. Por otro lado el rubio miraba aun atónito la escena. Su cabeza sólo albergaba una sola frase: _No puede ser._

Si antes lo único que deseaba era mantenerse calmo y con la cabeza fría, ahora sólo deseaba reír a carcajadas. Más tuvo que fingir lo primero, respondiendo con tanta _cortesía _y_ elegancia_ –propia de un Uchiha – que el menor no pudo contenerse y propinarle un descomunal puñetazo.

Quien hablaba sin parar no dejando responder al moreno, era nada menos que la progenitora del menor. La madre de Deidara. Y el ególatra, arrogante, engreído, autosuficiente, manipulador y todo poderoso presidente de una de las empresas con más renombre, había dicho de la forma más espeluznante posible –según Deidara – la frase que ganó, sin lugar a dudas, aquella muestra de agresión.

"_- Despreocúpese. Su hijo no puede estar en mejor cama que en la mía."_

Oh, definitiva y absolutamente el rubio por primera vez en su vida deseó hacer añicos a su amante.

Toda la maldita mañana había evitado a su madre, desde que ésta –el mismo día- descubrió en una revista que un joven rubio había cautivado a uno delos empresarios más ricos de todo Japón: Uchiha Madara, y ésta al ver la foto reconoció al instante a su _retoño_. El pobre jamás pensó que llegaría a aborrecer a su propia madre, pero después de unos treinta y cinco mensajes de texto preguntando por ello y sobre indecencias que no desea recordar, era bastante comprensible el por qué no contestaba el celular. Y si eso fuera poco, había que aunarle su considerable bajo promedio en la universidad, todo gracias al bastardo pervertido Uchiha que no hacía más que entretenerlo la noche entera robándole valiosísimas horas de estudio, no siendo eso suficiente motivo para desgraciar su día, el profesor de Artes había discutido con él sobre el verdadero concepto del arte y calificar el suyo como una aberración por demás estúpida. Motivo por el cual Deidara terminó por concluir la conversión –que se extendió durante varias horas – con un conciso y sórdido portazo, dejando al sujeto más que enfadado.

¡Ese maldito ignorante! De verdad que no lo perdonaría, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía llamar a su arte una idiotez, un pensamiento errado comparado con algo menos que basura. ¡En lo absoluto!

Jadeante, se recargó en la pared sobando su ahora adolorida muñeca, alternando masajes entre pierna y mano. Hizo un mohín desdeñoso al escuchar la divertida risa del otro hombre mientras frotaba con suavidad su mejilla izquierda.

- Y… ¿nos vamos?- cuestionó sin borrar aquella expresión socarrona. El rubio creyó sentir un tic en su ojo derecho.

- ¡Tengo que estudiar, uhn!-gritó ofendido.

Madara sencillamente se guardó el celular entre uno de los bolsillos, continuando sereno y encantador.

- Nadie te lo impide. Podrás hacerlo con todas las comodidades que gustes en mi departamento. Prometo que no habrá interferencias, sólo deseo estar un rato en compañía tuya.

- ¡Patrañas, uhn!

Una risilla escapó de sus labios mientras se acercaba. Deidara enrojeció. El sentirse ofuscado ante la sensación que aquel hombre le provocaba, siempre terminaba avergonzándolo.

_Mentiroso._

El moreno sonrió lascivamente apresando la cintura del más bajito.

_Mentiroso._

Siempre era lo mismo.

- Lo prometo, no habrá interrupciones.- Madara no pudo haber sido más sincero, porque en verdad que no habría interrupciones de ningún tipo. Claro, no aplicando esta regla a la prioridad del rubio.

- Bastardo… uhn.

Lo sabía, porque no era ni la primera, segunda ni tercera vez. Siempre terminaba igual. Cuando llegaran al Pent House, a penas cruzaran la puerta Madara se lanzaría sobre él enloqueciendo sus sentidos para terminar en el suelo gritando su nombre y después continuar en la cama durante, sabe Dios cuánto tiempo.

**Fin. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Oh, seguiré refugiándome en one-shot's evitando la actualización? Puede ser. Debido a mi falta de creatividad en cuanto a títulos, he recurrido a una sugerencia por parte de Kytsu-chan, así es chica, fuiste la ganadora.

La actualización no es dificil de escribir, pero me ha dado una flojera que ni yo me la aguanto. De modo que me la he pasado pensando en mas de un one-shot o drabble madadei. Ahh, y qué decir del sasunaru, antes me gustaba, pero ahora le he tomado mucho cariño. Comienzo a creer que haré otro de este par, claro, esta vez no sólo por hacer. En cuanto al RoyxEd, puede que les dedique aunque sea un drabble, fu fu fu, adoro el shota con ésta deliciosa pareja.

Ok, éste AU es una secuela del one-shot "Nosotros". No hay mucho que agregar, de hecho, no hay nada más.

Besos.

MadaDei RLZ!!! Apoya ésta noble causa :3


End file.
